leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius/Trivia
General * * Darius is voiced by Chuck Kourouklis. * Darius is 6 feet 5 inches (1.96 meters) tall and weighs 266 lbs (121 kilograms).Dunkmaster Darius | Skins Trailer - League of Legends * Darius was the first champion to have an autonomous / animation. ** He and his brother are the first related champions to be released back to back. * Darius was the first champion to receive Chroma packs for 2 of his skins, namely and . * says Darius' strength is 'waning' and that he could 'help him slow time's regress'. ** This and the strands of gray hair on his head suggest Darius either is of advanced age or ages prematurely after years of exertion & combat stress. * Darius is Latin transliteration, through Greek Δαρεῖος, of Old Persian "Upholder of Good".Pokorny's Indo-European Etymological DictionaryPokorny's Indo-European Etymological Dictionary ** His new background references .Encyclopaedia Iranica *** By coincidence, Dar'ius'' shares root ''*dʰer-'' with ''Dar'ha, the birth name of in her updated lore.Pokorny's Indo-European Etymological Dictionary * Darius' abilities had different names during development: ** used to have a movement speed buff called Aggression. *** It read: "The carnage of war enlivens Darius, increasing his movement speed." ** ** ** was originally called Blood Rage but was renamed by player request to better reflect his personality.Rename Darius' Bloodrage to Noxian Might Development * His and were inspired by and respectively.Darius's kit inspired from Garen's Lore * , , Invetia Varn, and Quilleta Varn were all born in Basilich. * Darius isn't a crazed, bloodthirsty maniac but more of a cold-blooded killer moving through the battlefield with powerful, precise movements and striking with deadly force where it matters most. He takes pride in combat, but there's no primal bloodlust needing to be sated. Unpredictable sadists don't always make for the best commanders." — Harrow, narrative writer for Riot.Darius Creative Design AMA 2 * Darius's Trifarian Legion is probably based on the , the elite unit in the 's early period legionss; ** The stem Trifar-'' is possibly based on ''trifārius "in three parts~places" (cf. Sanskrit cognate त्रिधा tridhā), from PIE [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/tri- *tri-'']''dʰóh₁-''.DeVaan, M. ''Etymological dictionary of Latin, p. 202 * Having been raised as an orphan, Darius doesn't care for titles or privileges, only to serve his empire through his .Darius Creative Design AMA 1 * He is between his mid and late 30s. Quotes ; * His joke references and his tactics. * He and share the quote ; * When purchasing certain items, he will speak of them as if he was celebrity testifying in a commercial. * }} might be referencing WWE wrestler (also known as 'The Game') * }} references the 'Larry Bird vs. Michael Jordan' McDonald's commercial. * His shoes being 'Noxus Air' brand references 's shoes. * ."}}}} references players using her name to in turn reference 'Dat Ass'. * }} references Killing is my Business… And Business is Good by . * Darius shares quotes with: ** |Katarina}} ** (references ) Skins ; * * His splash art featured shadowy figures behind him which resembled , whom participated in many wars. ; * Him being right-hand man implies this is Darius after became Grand General of Noxus. ** His armor has many raven motifs referencing , the raven always perched atop shoulder. *** His eyes glowing implies either empowerment or mind control (which one is uncertain). ; * His abilities glow green. ** This and his production name being 'Zaun Knight Darius' implies he was augmented with techmaturgy in a fashion similar to resurrection. * He bears a slight resemblance to the Alpha Sections from the game , especially the tank on his back. ; * He is fighting Lokfarian Frost Serpents, the same ones fought in his quest for glorious death. * He resembles 's portrayal of in . * His production name was 'Norse King Darius'. ; * He came about after fan suggestions and memes depicting as a Basketball . ** The back of his shirt features the Noxian crest, implying he represents/fights for Noxus on the court/battlefield. ** He performs 's slam dunk when using and/or . ** In the Taiwanese server he is called 'Slam Dunk Darius' referencing ** He might be referencing *** If Darius was from Earth, this would be his job. **** The same applies to and . * A login theme was planned but due to multiple content coming out at the same time (Worlds, Sion etc.) it went unreleased. ** However, it is available on YouTube and was posted by League of Legends and Kungfu. ; * The group is in classroom 1337, which references . * He references delinquents in South Korean high schools. ** He shares a strong resemblance with JP, one of the main protagonists from the 2009 animated racing film , down to the shoulder-spikes, band-aid on the left cheek, and blue hair. ; * He might be referencing from . * His chain axe and armor may reference a Chaos Space Marine Berzerker from the Warhammer 40,000 board game. ; * His dance is a reference to the Dancing Brazilian Dog video. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * His splash art is part of a larger picture in which he is fighting . * is a Being of Chaos and is one of his ancestors. ; Relations * Darius was accoladed by Darkwill, but allied with because he sees in the Master Tactician someone who can make Noxus rise. * In Darius' eyes is cheating death to justify one's undeserved continued survival.Darius Creative Design AMA 3 ** Yet for him 's legacy is an example. But when he gazes upon the Undead Juggernaut, he sees what might become of himself should he no longer be useful (or rather too useful should death come knocking) Sion Champion Update Q&A * Darius holds no grudge, he just thinks he's a fool chasing after a meaningless code of 'honor'. ** Yet he would relish killing simply to prove crushes all, even Demacian , , , and especially their paragon.Darius Creative Design AMA 4 * Darius and his younger brother are renowned as the 'Blood Brothers'. ** Family ties are strong and can serve as the basis for one's strength, yet Darius sees self-serving aristocrats using theirs as a crutch for their weakness and as a result the perpetuation of stagnant leadership that needs to be removed and replaced. *** With this in mind one cannot tell Darius providing and caring for back in their childhood came out of love or even mere pragmatism. The comic Blood of Noxus seems to imply the former. * His former spouse, Quilleta Varn, was murder by their daughter Invetia Varn during the Battle of Basilich. Category:Champion trivia Category:Darius